


I Could Be Good With You

by heather_in_hell



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sort of OOC at times, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather_in_hell/pseuds/heather_in_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Veronica and JD had actually done the normal teenage things mentioned 'Seventeen'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Good With You

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently even the trashiest of ships deserve some fluff sometimes.

**_…Let’s be normal, see bad movies._ **

“…I still don’t entirely know what’s going on,” Veronica said into the dark room.

 “It’s mostly just violence,” JD replied matter-of-factly without moving his eyes away from the screen. “It sells.”

 “Jeez, no wonder Heather called you _Red Dawn_ ,” Veronica joked. “It’s terrible.”

JD glared at her playfully. The television screen blared brightly as images from the movie flashed across it, enough to make their eyes sore but not enough to light the living room.

 “Remind me again why we thought it’d be a good idea to rent this.”

 JD leaned in close, smirking, his features outlined by the glowing television screen. His fingers gently danced along her thigh. “Wanna do something else?”

 Veronica smirked back at him and closed what little gap there was left between them. Needless to say, the rest of the movie was ignored.

 

**_…Sneak a beer and watch TV._ **

They passed the half-empty glass bottle back and forth. Re-runs of _Saturday Night Live_ played on TV, and they were only somewhat paying attention.

 Veronica occasionally let out a laugh, but JD wasn’t much of a laugher when it came to TV shows. Or anything else, for that matter. The most he’d show when confronted with something funny was a small smile, or at best, a short huff of a laugh; a punch-to-the-gut kind of laugh. Veronica thought about how nice it would be to hear his full laugh, free of inhibitions and judgment of character.

 He passed the bottle to Veronica. She sighed and leaned back, laying her head in JD’s lap. She carefully tipped the bottle into her mouth and drank almost all of what remained, deciding to leave the last sip for JD. Her became distracted by the sketch, and when she pulled the bottle away from her lips, liquid came splashing down onto her face.

 Veronica sat up quickly and coughed profusely, feeling the burn of the alcohol in her nose. Of course, that had to be the magical moment when Veronica finally got to hear JD’s full, joyful belly laugh. After she was finished being pissed at how she always managed to somehow make herself look stupid in front of JD, she decided it was totally worth the beer stains on her shirt.

 

**_…We’ll bake brownies._ **

 “Wait, so what comes next again?”

 “Eggs, I think.”

 “I thought you knew what you were doing.”

 “I do. Kind of.”

 There was flour streaked in JD’s dark hair, and Veronica could not stop looking at it. Fuck the brownies, she just wanted to stare at his ability to look hot even in silly situations for the rest of the day.

 “Why couldn’t we have just bought brownies at the store?” JD asked.

 She shrugged. “I don’t know. I think we were trying to do this for cutesy domestic purposes? Don’t think it’s working out, though. You might as well use your jacket as an apron,” she laughed. “Clearly, we don’t seem to be the type.”

 “Clearly,” JD agreed. Later, they ate a plate of brownies with many eggshells hidden in them.

 

**_…Or go bowling._ **

It never occurred to Veronica that she missed bowling. It was such a simple activity, but her trips to the bowling alley became sparse after becoming a teenager, and they disappeared entirely after becoming ‘friends’ with the Heathers. No way in hell would they ever be caught touching dirty bowling balls. She pictured what a game with them would be like: they’d all let Chandler win in fear of being yelled at, and they’d all leave early due to boredom.

 Bowling with JD reminded her of being a kid again, which was strange since JD looked nothing like a child. “I bowled all the time in each city I moved to,” he said.

 “You just went alone?” she asked.

 He nodded. “Had no one else to go with. It’s surprisingly kind of a nice way to blow off steam when smoking in front of 7-Eleven's gets boring.”

 "Well, I’m glad I can be your first bowling mate,” Veronica said.

 “Me too,” JD said. “But just a bit of a warning…I’m pretty damn good, and I play dirty.”

 Veronica grinned devilishly and picked up a bright blue bowling ball from the rack. “Oh, it is _so_ on.”

 

**_…We’ll go camping._ **

They were only in Veronica’s backyard, because neither of them were particularly outdoors-y or nature-loving. Still, even though they were close to home, the silent night sky and cool breeze made them feel isolated.

 Now that she was really thinking about it, she couldn’t even completely remember what they’d been arguing about – just one stupid remark that fell beyond their usual realm of sarcasm until things escalated and they were full-on fighting. It wasn’t the first time they’d gotten into a fight, so Veronica wasn’t torn up about it, but still – it was never a good feeling.

 She’d been laying in the flimsy tent for what felt like hours after JD went off to God knows where. She imagined him leaning up against some brick wall somewhere, smoking a cigarette nonchalantly. The image annoyed her – why did he always have to look so perfectly damn _cool_?

 She didn’t move or look up when the tent unzipped. She knew it was him, and she was too tired to sit up properly for a real conversation. Perhaps that was lazy, and she knew she was supposed to ‘express your feelings when having differences with a loved one’ as Ms. Flemming would say at one of her lengthy assemblies. _Blah blah blah._ _Can’t a girl just sleep it off sometimes?_ she thought.

 But then, she felt him behind her, and he surprised her by pressing close and burying his forehead into her back. She certainly wasn’t expecting this kind of affection.

 “I’m a dick,” he said, his voice slightly muffled. “I’m sorry.”

 She swallowed tightly and sighed. After a long pause, she finally reciprocated his touch and smoothed her fingers up and down his arm that was thrown over her. “Sorry I’m a dick, too.”

**_…Play some poker._ **

“How have you never played poker before?,” JD asked for what must have been the thousandth time that night.

 She shrugged. “I told you. I’m more of a chess person.”

 “My old man taught me how to play years ago,” he said. “I guess you can imagine how that went down.”

 Veronica nodded uncomfortably. His dad was a fucking creep, and she felt bad any time he told her about their unfortunate relationship. Veronica’s dad could be distant, but at least he didn’t offer people beers at 8 o’clock in the morning and got pleasure out of blowing shit to smithereens.

“You just learned how to play and you’re beating my ass into the ground,” JD said. He shook his head and placed his cards down on the table.

 She looked at him innocently. “We can always play a round of go fish if it’s too tough for you,” she said in an exaggerated baby voice.

 “Fuck you,” he said with a smile across his face.

 

**_…And we’ll eat some chili fries._ **

It was rare to see Veronica this down.

 JD had seen pretty much every side of her at this point. She could laugh loudly at a stupid joke or bite back at annoying people with her sharp, witty tongue. But she’d never really been sad, at least not this sad, in front of him before.

He believed her as soon as she came to him on the verge of tears – he knew there was no way in hell Veronica would’ve sucked the sad, anti-climactic dicks of Kurt and Ram, and _especially_ not at the same time. That stone cold bitch Duke got sick pleasure out of spreading false rumours, and the damn Yellow Heather followed her around like a lost puppy, doing anything she said. So now, of course, the whole school believed it to be true.

 JD observed her carefully. She was able to block out the vicious snickers and whispers of ‘Veronica’ and ‘slut’ for the day, but now, finally left alone from school society, she was upset. God, of course she was upset. She’d had her whole reputation shattered in a mere matter of minutes, and though JD couldn’t give two shits about the concept of a person’s reputation, he still understood how it felt to fall – hard. She was good at putting up a front, just like himself.

 She sat on his couch with her knees pulled up, curling herself into a little ball. She ignored whatever was on TV and stared blankly at the ugly patterns on the carpet. JD watched her with thoughtful and careful eyes. He went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later.

 “Comfort food,” he said, placing a container of left over chili fries, two forks, and two bottles of beer on the table in front of them. “Although one might be more comforting than the other,” he said, looking at the alcohol.

 She looked at him with sad but sweet eyes and managed a small smile. “Thank you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 He kissed her on the cheek. Which was weird, because he never did before, but he did it now, and it was all she needed right then.

**_…Maybe prom night._ **

It was no lifetime movie moment. Veronica didn’t descend from a grand spiral staircase with her dress and hair flowing magnificently behind her. Her mother didn’t sob tears of joy; her dad didn’t threaten JD to ‘bring my daughter home before midnight or I’m bringing out my shotgun’ (her parents were far too clueless to do anything like that.) It was nothing meticulously planned, particularly special or even the slightest bit magical, and Veronica was hugely grateful for that.

 “Sorry about my parents,” Veronica said. She and JD walked to his beat up car together. “They still can’t believe a boy would’ve ever made eye contact with me until college. They get gawky about you.”

 JD snorted. “Most people do.”

 “I still can’t believe you agreed to go to this thing,” she said. “Colour me impressed.”

 “Listen,” he said, “teenagers in formal wear stomping and screaming to loud, shitty music is _not_ my cup of tea.”

 JD reached out and opened the passenger door for Veronica once they reached the car. “But I’m willing to make a few sacrifices for this one girl I know. You might know her, too.”

 She tried to look annoyed, but it mostly came off as looking amused. “Hey. I never forced you into anything, tough guy. Prom was never the goal of my life either.”

 He leaned against the door of the car separating them, giving her his signature smirk. She could make out some of the individual strands of his dark hair when the setting sun shone through it. “We’re supposed to be normal, right?” he said. “I suppose this is what normal teenagers do. And by the way,” he said, his voice dropping down lower as his eyes slowly scanned up and down Veronica’s royal blue dressed body. “You look beautiful.”

 She bit the corner of her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning too wide. He was about to walk around to the other side of the car when Veronica stopped him, promptly grabbing the back of his neck and planting a short but firm kiss on his lips. He made a surprised squawking noise, one he’d for sure deny making if Veronica brought it up later.

 “You look beautiful too,” she replied quietly, saying it to him and only to him.

 

**_…Maybe dancing._ **

 It didn’t take long for them to leave. The Heathers were still pissed at Veronica for not going with them to get their hair and nails done together, so they shot her bad vibes the entire time they were there. McNamara looked a little apologetic for going along with it, but it wasn’t enough to convince Veronica to stay. The gymnasium looked cheesy and the music was too loud. Somewhere in the middle of the fifth song that played, a fight between two Neanderthal football players broke out in the centre of the dance floor, supposedly about some girl who looked confused the whole time it was happening. JD and Veronica took one look at each other, and that was all it took for them to leave while the brawl continued on.

 They retreated to the parking lot and waited in JD’s car, not knowing if they should go back inside or not. “Well, that was a spectacle,” JD commented.

 Veronica leaned back in her seat and breathed deeply. “I’m glad I grew up without any big expectations from prom. If I had, I’d have wasted seventeen years of my life and wouldn’t have realized it until tonight.”

 She turned to him. “Does it make us pretentious assholes for thinking we’re better than prom? Than all of them, really?”

 He thought about it for a minute. “Maybe looking at it from an outside perspective, yeah,” he said. “But we _know_ we’re better than them. If that makes us pretentious, so be it. I’ll accept my fate.”

 It _did_ sound awfully pretentious, especially coming out of JD’s mouth. “I never thought of myself as special or different, you know. I just wanted to be _normal._ But that’s kind of hard when you go to a school with such a damn specific image of what normal _is_.”

 “Yeah, but you are wise,” JD told her. “That’s a good thing to be.”

 She nodded, and it was silent for a moment. Suddenly, JD hopped out of the car and came around the side to open Veronica’s door. “What are you doing?” she asked.

 “Let’s make our own prom,” he announced. “For wise people only.”

 She rolled her eyes. “You sound like a conceited moron.”

 “Like I said before, I’ll accept my fate,” he winked. He held out his hand for her. “Come on.”

 She accepted his outstretched hand and gave him a strange look, as if to say ‘What have you got planned?’ He pulled her up and close and gently started swaying them back and forth.

 “And I ask again,” she half-whispered, her face very close to his neck, “what are you doing?”

 “Look, you’re never gonna see me doing the Electric Slide in this lifetime,” he said. “I’m a tall white guy. Do I look like I could do anything like that?”

 She laughed, and he continued. “But from what I’ve heard, there’s dancing at proms, and I at least owe you that much.”

 She shook her head. “You don’t owe me anything.”

 “Shhh,” he said. “Don’t ruin it. Just dance.”

 And so they did, finding a comfortable rhythm and going with it. There was no music to accompany them, just the thin silence of a dark Sherwood night.

 Veronica lay her head against JD’s shoulder. “We look so fucking corny right now,” she sighed.

 He laughed; a short one, but still a laugh. And they swayed and swayed and swayed, both of them really having no clue how two lonely, pretentious misfits could end up loving each other in a town like theirs and ‘dancing’ in a deserted parking lot, but nonetheless, accepting it with open, grateful hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> lol tbh i don't even know what this is I'm disgusted with myself from all the fluff in this!! I'm worried that this turned out to be really OOC, but I just really wanted to write a story about the lyrics in 'Seventeen'. I tried my best to imagine what JD and Veronica would be like as a simple, normal teenage couple while still incorporating their personalities into it, so please let me know what you think and how I could've improved. Also, side note: I've never seen Red Dawn so I don't know if it's actually a bad movie, I just went off of the reviews, and I thought it was funny since Chandler used the movie to insult JD. And I've also never played poker. Interesting fact about me.


End file.
